


Сорок зарубок

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Suicide, death of a secondary character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Сорок дней, сорок выстрелов, сорок зарубок на дверном косяке





	Сорок зарубок

Зимний перезарядил винтовку, прицелился, взводя курок, и замер, разглядывая в сложный прицел мельтешащих на базе противника солдат. Он усмехнулся одними губами и вновь нажал на спусковой крючок, снося очередной случайной жертве голову. Ровно пятнадцать тридцать, каждый день кто-то должен был умереть. Агент не помнил, почему именно это время, но где-то в подкорке прочно засели именно эти цифры, зудя, покалывая кончики пальцев на правой руке, пока ладонь не опускалась на тяжёлый приклад, пока одно движение пальцев не заканчивало отсчёт очередного безымянного обречённого.

Зимний не помнил, как оказался в заснеженной Сибири, не помнил задания, имён связных и позывных. Рация молчала, сухой паёк подходил к концу, и снова наступало пятнадцать тридцать, время, когда в голове что-то щёлкало, отзываясь болью во всём теле, когда он на каких-то полтора часа всё вспоминал, когда он выл, кидался на стены своего убежища, скрёб земляной пол, обламывая ногти, когда вспоминал его.

— Соберись, Агент, заманал сверлить спину взглядом. И нет, я не кончусь, привыкай, теперь ты подчиняешься мне! — оскал, как выстрел, насмешка вместо привычного уже страха в жёлтых звериных глазах.

— Хей, распиздяи, булки сжали и рысью за Агентом, хуле он один здесь отрабатывает паёк? — рык, заставляющий бойцов даже вдвое старше него вздрагивать, вжимать голову в плечи и молиться. — Кто последний доберётся до точки сбора, тот не жрёт сегодня.

Выстрел.

Безжизненное тело оседает в снег. Зимний поднимается в полный рост, свистит, обозначая свою позицию, и снова скрывается в метели, прячется от посторонних глаз, потому что вновь накрывает воспоминаниями, сверлит голову хриплым смехом, выбивает воздух из лёгких кривой улыбкой и теплом взгляда, надеждой, что это только для него, что с остальными он никогда не бывает таким, не смотрит с участием, не сжимает кулаки, не отводит взгляда, даже когда холодные удерживающие ремни кресла пересекают грудь.

— Затрахал ты меня, Агент, никаких нервов на тебя не хватит. Довыёбывался? Не смогу я тебя прикрыть в этот раз, понимаешь? Будь хорошим мальчиком и садись, завтра нам предстоит новое знакомство, — кривится, отводит взгляд, чтобы Зимний не заметил лишь на миг промелькнувшую в жёлтых глазах обречённость, от которой почему-то больнее в сотни раз, чем от прошивающего голову электрошока.

Новая зарубка на деревянном косяке.

Зимний зубами стягивает перчатку, хмурится, рассматривая следы от ногтей, наливающиеся кровью на ладони, замирает, силится вспомнить, что было всего лишь несколько минут назад, почему дышится тяжело, с надрывом, почему саднит горло и болят глаза, проводит пальцем по отметинам на косяке, пересчитывает.

— Одна, две, три… двенадцать… тридцать четыре.

— Эй, страхоёбище, раздевайся и дуй в ванную, похож не пойми на кого, вонять скоро начнёшь!

Зимний вздрагивает, резко оборачиваясь. Радость вспыхивает неожиданно, заполняет грудную клетку каким-то непонятным щекотным чувством и тут же рассеивается, оседает серыми хлопьями пепла. Пусто. Никто не сидит на устилающих пол спальниках, зажав сигарету в зубах, не скалится, чуть склонив голову, не смеётся на совершенно иррациональную заботу живой винтовки.

— Э нет, Агент, не дорос ты ещё меня жизни учить. Я ублюдок морозоустойчивый.

Зимний комкает старый свитер, вжимается в него носом и дышит без возможности надышаться запахами резковатого одеколона, терпкого мускуса и тем самым, как-то определить который у него так и не вышло.

— Ты чего до моего свитера доебался, Зимний? Мозги опять поплыли, так я сейчас починю, упал — отжался.

Горло сдавливает хриплый вой, рвётся из груди, множится, отзываясь эхом, теряется среди засыпанных почти по самые макушки деревьев. Зимний тонет, задыхается, глотая обжигающе холодный воздух, орёт, вскинув лицо к бескрайнему небу, зло смеётся, проклинает и чёртов снег, и Гидру, и безразлично глядящие со своей вышины звёзды.

Тридцать пятая зарубка.

Выстрел.

Некто в белом халате слишком самонадеянно близко приближается к окну второго этажа в час смерти, мести, в час отчаянной звериной злой верности, крошащей личность Агента, вымывая из него вместе с горячими слезами всё, что ещё осталось от Зимнего Солдата, совершенного бездушного оружия Гидры.

— Да ну нахуй эти обнуления, — курит, пуская дымные кольца в потолок. — Ты однохуйственно всё помнишь. Хватит, Зимний, в пизду всё это. Ты живой, а они твои мозги снова в блендер сунут.

Тёплая рука касается легко, проводит по шее, цепляя, оттягивая ворот футболки, гладит по шрамам. И он не кривится, не отводит глаза, всегда смотрит прямо, улыбается, скалится, хмуро кривит губы или гневно сжимает в одну тонкую линию, но только так, не отрывая взгляда, плавя, растворяя зимний холод, прогоняя вьюгу из сердца.

— Хуёвый я хендлер, детка, слишком привязался, прирос к тебе. Убить за тебя готов. Спи, детка, завтра нас ждёт пиздецки тяжёлый день.

И лишь хмыкает, когда тяжёлая голова Зимнего оказывается на его плече, притягивает к себе, обнимает, касаясь губами затылка.

Тридцать шестая.

Солдатик, перебегающий двор, падает как подкошенный.

— Ебать я хотел тебя и твой кевлар. Ты либо оденешься по-человечески, либо сидишь в убежище и ждёшь, как блядская жена декабриста!

Тот самый свитер, пахнущий им, колючий и тёплый.

Тридцать седьмая.

Третье окно слева, мелькнувшая лишь на мгновение тень, но слишком медленно, неповоротливо для Зимнего, успевшего заметить даже искреннее недоумение в глазах жертвы за миг до смерти, прошившей отчаянно колотящееся сердце свинцом.

— Зимний, ты вообще задание помнишь? Проникнуть незамеченными, забрать документацию и уйти так же, не оставив следов. Где в этом плане, блять, ты углядел: «выносим всех, кто имеет несчастье оказаться с нами на одном этаже»? Твои хитровыебанные мозги приказы понимать перестали?

Тридцать восьмая зарубка.

Часовой оглядывается, замечает, успевая вскинуть винтовку, и падает, летит, нелепо раскинув руки, в снег.

Зимний жмурится, кусая губы, а перед глазами он хрипло стонет, пригибаясь в спину сильнее, подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее, до самого корня, вскидывает голову, воет, облизывает пересохшие губы, жмурится, точно огромный зверь. Падает на застеленный спальниками земляной пол, смеётся, притягивая Зимнего к себе.

— Пидарасня всё это, Солдат, ебаная пидарасня. Так что спи.

Тридцать девятая.

Зимний не видит лица жертвы, не разбирает, кто это вообще.

Осталось совсем немного ждать, и всё наконец кончится, эти воспоминания истончат, сточат в нём последнее, что держит, не даёт броситься в бездну вслед за мутнеющими жёлтыми глазами.

— Злоебучая у нас с тобой судьба, Зимний, — хрипит он, зажимая ладонью не перестающую кровить рану на боку, кашляет, давится кровью. — Только я придумал, как вытянуть тебя из всего этого дерьма успею. Поебать. Уходи, собирай свои манатки и беги отсюда, понял, детка? Обещай мне, что пошлёшь всё к хуям и будешь жить, как человек. Обещай! Ты не принадлежишь никому! Ты должен выбраться!

Холодное тело в объятиях и пятнадцать тридцать на часах. Отчаянье, боль и всепоглощающая пустота в голове, как после очередного обнуления. Зимний застывает, замирает без движения, пока часы не мигнут началом отсчёта воспоминаний, на полтора часа оживляя, возвращая измученного потерей человека в пустую, идеально выверенную оболочку ровно на сорок дней, сорок выстрелов, сорок зарубок на деревянном косяке.

Сороковая.

Зимний застывает у неприметного холмика под раскидистой старой елью, смахивает снег с таблички.

«Брок Рамлоу. 2013 г.»

Оседает в снег, падает на колени. Он вспоминает все их вечера на базе, хитрый прищур жёлтых глаз и отключённые камеры, помнит, как впервые рассмеялся, как почувствовал себя живым и нужным. Он помнит всё.

— Прости… — Зауэр трясётся в руках, холодит висок. — Прости, командир. Я принадлежу тебе.

Выстрел.


End file.
